Pride
by Striker3
Summary: PG13 for Language, Bit and Drake fight
1. Who is he?

Disclaimer: I do not own zoids ( even though I wish I did but I don't, so don't sue me)  
  
This is my first Zoids fic so be HARSH on the reviews. Don't flame me too much.  
  
This Fic contains some B+L and little B+N.  
  
Pride  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a normal day for the Blitz team. Everybody was following their own routines. Steve Toros was making new zoid models, and then he was playing with them. Jaime was watching Toros. " Geez, when will he grow." Thought Jaime as he went into the tactical room. Brad was his acting like himself. He was pretending to count his money and individual points, but in reality he was thinking about Naomi. Bit and Leena were watching TV. Like, always they were mocking each other, and constantly fighting over the remote control.  
  
"Give me that!!!" exclaimed Leena.  
  
"No its my turn!!" said Bit.  
  
"It was your turn to watch yesterday"  
  
"So what, I should get it because I won the battle"  
  
"YOU won the battle, if it wasn't for my shooting your Liger would have been defeated easily"  
  
"Yeah you're right. If I didn't dodge your Wild Weasel whatever the hell rest of it is, you wouldn't have hit other Zoids. CAN'T YOU LEARN TO KEEP TEMPER UNDER CONTROL"  
  
"HEY, if you hadn't stolen my cookies it wouldn't have come to that"  
  
"Oh...., well I'm sorry about that but you didn't have to shoot at me, you could have told me about that earlier and I would have apologized to you" said Bit symphetically. After the Royal Cup, Leena got hurt really bad during the first zoid battle in the S-class. Bit had took care of her, because everybody else was busy. This is why it was easier for him to apologize. During that time period he had grown feelings for her, and day by day they got stronger.  
  
Leena walked over to where he was siting and said " I'm really sorry that I tried to shoot you, I should have told you earlier about this." Saying that she embraced him in her arms. Leena herself had feeling for Bit. When he took care of her, she saw the kind and sweet side of him that he never showed her before. "Do something Bit!" thought Bit. But he couldn't do anything but Freeze up. Leena was a little embaraced of what she did, so she went in hinding in her hoping Bit would forget about this. " I shouldn't have done that, now he knows how I feel, I'm such an Idiot, I bet he doesn't even like me" thought Leena with her head buried in her pillow.  
  
Brad, seeing this, came up to Bit and said " You should have kissed her."  
  
"What makes you think I like her" said Bit in a angry but satisfied way.  
  
"You can't lie to me Bit, I can tell you like her"  
  
"And this is from a guy who can't even talk to the person he love, let alone kiss her"  
  
"What? What are you talking about"  
  
"Are you still in denial? Everybody know you like Naomi, even Leon, why do you think he comes over so many times?" as he said walking away.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the Dessert.  
  
" Here is the location of the Blitz team and we have gave them your challenge," said a person from the Zoids Commision.  
  
" Thank you," said a low, dark and mysterios voice as he shut off the comm link, "we will meet again Bit Cloud."  
  
Back in the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Damn it, why isn't there any information on Pierce" said Jaime.  
  
As he slammed the fist on the screen, he heard a beeping noise. He turned on the comm. link to see a guy from the Zoid Commision. Jaime hurried to get everyone to the bridge.  
  
"Hey whats the hurry," said Bit ignoring Leena who was standing right besides him.  
  
"You are being challenged by the Dark Team on a 1 on 1 battle," said the guy.  
  
"The Dark team?" said Bit.  
  
"What the prize?" said the Doc.  
  
"If you win everyone will earn 10 times the money and 5 times the individual and team points"  
  
"WE'LL TAKE IT!!!!!" said Brad jumping the gun.  
  
"Who is going to fight?" said Jaime.  
  
"It will be Bit Cloud," said the guy as he shut off the comm. link.  
  
Before anyone said anything Jaime started typing furiously, trying to find info on the Dark Team, but there was none there.  
  
"It seems that this guy is a new comer, his info is disclosed to everyone until his first battle," said Jaime.  
  
"Why am I being challenged?" said Bit.  
  
"Worried hotshot?" said Leena in a teasing manner.  
  
"Liger and I are never worried, because we're unbeatable"  
  
Everybody sweatdroped. "That getting to be a cliché" said Leena to herself.  
  
The Next Day before the Battle  
  
"Bit here preparing to mobilize Liger Zero Schneider!!" Bit exclaimed, "Where is he?"  
  
Before they knew it the judge landed forming a huge crater. ".........Blitz team vs. the Dark team, ready fight."  
  
"Where is that coward!" said Bit.  
  
"Do you mean me?" said the dark voice.  
  
"N-n-n-no...... it can't be" said Bit in a worried tone.  
  
Authors note: That's it for the First Chapter, review this story and please point out flaws but try not to be mean. Oh, by the way did I mention it is also going to be a J+P Fic. 


	2. Bloody Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids  
  
I am glad that Cartoon Network is airing NEW zoids episodes.  
  
Chapter 2: Bloody Battle  
  
"No…it can't be," said Bit "Drake!"  
  
"Ah! but it is. Thought you killed me, you know better Bit," said Drake. Drakes picture popped up on the comm. link. He was older than Bit. He had dark, evil eyes. He had long silver hair. He wore an elegant suit. He had an evil grin on his face by seeing the stupefied Bit staring at him.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Enough talk let's fight" exclaimed Drake.  
  
Drake's zoid jump down from the whale king up above. He had a strange zoid. It looked like a Lightning Saix but it had a thicker armor almost like the Panzer. It had a huge particle beam cannon mounted on top of it, like the Command Wolf. It had gas vents like the Shadow Fox. It had two missle pod embedded in the two sides of the zoids body. It had sharp teeth for biting, and long, red claws for using the strike laser claw. The color for the zoid was pitch dark.  
  
"Doc what is that thing?" asked Jaime with his eyes wide open.  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen anything like that before," continued Doc, "but I have a feeling that Bit is going to win."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Brad.  
  
"The armor of the zoid looks too heavy like the Panzer, I bet is not strong enough to move it, let alone get out of way from the Schneider's attacks,"  
  
"You'd be surprised Doc," followed Bit.  
  
"Bit be careful out there, don't take any risks," said Leena in a worried tone, "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Uh….ok," said Bit with a grin on his face as he shut off the comm. link.  
  
"Ready, partner," said Bit as Liger let out a loud growl.  
  
Drake was staring blank at Bit. "I'll give you the first attack," he said with another evil grin on his face. Bit smiled and thought "that fool."  
  
"Liger let's get this over with, let's use the buster slash," Liger growled loudly. Liger started to charge to its full speed of the Schneider. ( Schneider isn't that fast, it is a bit slower than Liger 0 armor) When he reached the full speed he extended the 5 blades to his face, ready to pierce through the armor. Drake did not move at all. " BBUSSSSTERRR SSSSLLLLLLAASHHHHH" yealled Bit as he landed behind the Drake's Zoid. Drake gave another evil grin. Everybody back in Hover Cargo had their eyes and mouths wide open. The five blades of the Schneider were CHOPPED OFF!! But he did do some substantial damage to Drake's Zoid, but not it was not even close to the damage Bit expected. "No!!!!!" exclaimed Bit, " It was a direct hit, he didn't even move."  
  
"Bit! Come back to the hover cargo and change into the Jager, Schneider is useless now," yelled Doc.  
  
Liger ran back to the Hover Cargo. Drake still wasn't moving. He wanted to prove something. Liger switched armors from the Schneider to Jager. He launched into the battlefield again by the catapults. "There is no way Bit is going to win this," thought Doc.  
  
As Jager landed on the ground. Drake said, "It won't be so easy this time!!" Then he started to charge at Bit, and Bit started to charge at the Drake's Zoid. His zoid was obviously not fast enough to keep up with Jager. Bit decided to go with the sonic boom technique, but he knew it wasn't going to work. "It's worth a try" thought Bit.  
  
"How is he moving that zoid?" said Doc.  
  
"I told you you'd be surprised," said Bit.  
  
Bit saw the claws and thought that he was going to use strike laser claw. Liger was just about to move out of the way and hit with the sonic boom, when Drake extended his long, glowing red blades that were concealed in the body. It took Bit by shock. The blades slashed right through the Jager's legs( It was easy because he was going so fast). Jager fell and went into a long slide which slammed him right into the clif. The crash crushed liger, and broke the cockpit glass.  
  
"The Battle is over, the winner is the Dark T-", the judge exploded before he could finish.  
  
"BBBBBIITTTT!!!!!" yelled Leena in horror. She then headed toward the hanger and got into the Gunsniper. Everybody just stared in horror toward the Liger, or what was left of him. They didn't notice the explosion of the Judge. Jaime turned to see that the Judge was in pieces, and said, "Who did that?"  
  
"Who do you think," as that low voice sounded again, "I'll be back in a year, that'll give you enough time to train, until then I'll send my henchmen to test your skills, oh by the way the name of my zoid is Phantom, just for future reference."  
  
Everybody was still shock about what had happened. Leena arrived where the Liger was lying. It was not recognizable. Leena stepped out of the G.S., she went where she saw the shattered glass. She recognized it being the cockpit. She went closer and saw blood dripping from one of the glasses. She began to cry and at the same time clearing away the glass. She stumbled across the body of Bit. He had been stabbed in the arm by one of the shattered glasses, but he wasn't dead. Leena sighed knowing that he wasn't dead, and brought him back to the Hover Cargo. She didn't leave his side for one second, and she was crying.  
  
  
  
That Night  
  
  
  
Bit woke up. He saw Leena sleeping in a chair. He was glad that he was not dead(Duh!), and even happier to see Leena there. Jaime steeped in his room to check on Bit. He saw that he was awake, and called everyone to his room. He, also, woke up Leena. She had a big smile on her face after seeing Bit was okay.  
  
"Bit, How do you feel?" asked Leena.  
  
"I've been better, I guess the roles have been reversed now," said Bit smiling, then quickly turned into a frown after seeing a trail of dry tears on Leena's cheeks.  
  
"Bit who was that guy?" asked Brad.  
  
"His name is Drake," said Bit.  
  
"How do you know him?" asked Doc.  
  
"Well, it all started when I was 16………." Bit started to tell them about his past and about Drake.  
  
Next Time: Bit tells about his past.  
  
Please Review this Chapter. 


End file.
